board8fandomcom-20200216-history
AIM
This was named Article of the Week in February of 2009. AIM, or AOL Instant Messenger, is a popular form of communication on Board 8. In addition to general chit chat, the program is also used for games of AIM Mafia, a popular pastime for many B8ers. If you don't have the program installed on your PC but you DO have an AIM screen name, you can log in and chat using only your browser, with * meebo.com * or Gmail Chat Cool Chatrooms * board8chat * b8anime B8's AIM Screen Names * Please add yourself in alphabetical order ** Click the +''' sign to '''add that user to your buddy list under the group "B8ers" * ActJef - crazydiamond1to9 + * Advanced Koko - advancedkoko + * Additional Pylon - additonalpylon + * Agasonex - agasonexii + * agesboy - agesboy + * Albion - Ryan Saotome + * Alec Trev - AlcTrv + * Alex Shelley - AlexShelley + * Anagram - TrenchantZephyr + * AncientArti - AncientArti + * Anri - Usernaim + * AppleKidJosh - angryaria + * Arkenaga - TeckDragonD + * ArkOfTurus - TheArkOfTurus + * Articuno2001 - Stratego75 + * As I Desire - AIDUUS + * AxlClassic - AxlClassi + * Ayvuir - Ayvuir77 + * azazel - AzazelVeintidos + * Azurite - Azurite08 + * BakusaiTenketsu - Toogeloo + * baubeta - culkin79 + * BBallman - Royalflushdraw24 + * beavis - pvtbeavis666 + * BesaidGuy - TheRealoSix + * Big Bob - TheYear20XX + * Biolizard - TehBiolizard + * Black Turtle - blackturtle2112 + * Blind Azathoth - Matthulhu + * Blur - blaringblur3 + * Bidoof - Bidoofman + * Bokonon Lives - iamnotdirk + * Bonetail - gamefreakzach2 + * brickmasterradix - brickmasterradix + * Caelus - HomerSimpson1400 + * captaincanadian - captcanadaA + * Carvey - Xcarvengerx + * CasanovaZelos - CasanovaZelos + * cavedog - cavedog030 + * CenaStone - CenaStone + * chaosarcher - SeizetheJEFF + * Chaoskid - Chaoskid111111 + * Chaotic Mind - ChaoticMind13 + * Charton - Chartonz500 + * Choco - SephirothGuy2625 + * ChocoTuar - Heroic ChocoTuar + * Chris - TheCrownedKnight + * Chronic1000 - Chronic10101 + * Chrono1219 - TintedClear86 + * Chucat - Chucat403 + * Chumpmoney - playyopart + * CJay - CJayC + * Cloud and Squall - AshEthanLove + * CoffeeNinja - xGenerationNEXT + * Cokes - cokes311 + * colegreen - xcolegreenx + * Colonel Alloy - PraetorZach + * CommodoreTN - CommodoreInKy + * CPU - blindedCPU + * CrimsonOcean - CrimsonOcean190 + * Crono - FarsightdSpartan + * Crono801 - crono801 + * croy - croy423 + * ctesjbuvf - cteswhatever + * Curt - xLegendaryCurtx + * Cyber Monkey - Gr8CyberMonkey + * Cyclo Reaper - cycloreaper + * Da_J - The J alt J alt + * Dabu - LordOfDabu + * Dante - XDanteX2005 + * Darth Nightmaricus - Darth Nightmaricus + * Dauntless Hunter - OcelotX + * Dekar - DekarTKBsRevenge + * Delseban - delsaban + * DiffEQMaster - DiffEQMaster53 + * DigitalIncision - ninjaculater + * Dilated Chemist - DilatedC420 + * DNEA - EggplantCATS + * Dp - Dpdiablo22 + * Dr Football - coolestbigmac + * Dr Pizza - DrP1zza + * Drakeryn - drakeryn + * Dragonair - Dragonair87 + * dragon22391 - Sparuscus + * DSR - DSRageOR + * Dux - SentryForce + * DynamiteHeaddy - DynamiteHeaddy + * EC - twigs353 + * Ed Bellis - ThisWasEdBellis + * Edwardsdv - moggthegob + * Elite Hunter - oliphaunt77 + * EmoBoy - SuicidalEmoBoy66 + * Enoch Camas - RegisGemini + * Enohp - Enohp119 + * Ermine - Wandering Ermine + * ertyu - DBL55CINCO + * ESY - gacmember16 + * Evet - Opt1mism + * ExTha - ExThaNemesis + * Fake_Obsession - Fake Obsession + * Falcon - FalconOneTwenty + * fett - fett0001 + * fetus - alligatorvscan + * ff6man - jeffhardyquit+ * FFaddict - Moogle741 + * FFD - XDragonInc + * ffmasterjose - ffmasterjose + * FigureOfSpeech - itsmefigure + * foolmo - foolmoron + * Forceful Dragon - CentralDragonz + * fr0q - tehninjor + * Gaiden Z - GaidenZo + * GamerPanda - gamerpanda + * GDiffuser - gdiffuser1 + * Genesis Twilight - GenesisTiger87 + * GhettoAide - GhettoAide + * Giggs - porcupineplant + * Ginhyun - JinhyunSZ + * Glinkg - Glinkg15 + * GMUN - GuessMyScrnName + * GodOfGaming - THEGOGX + * gotspork - gotsporkland + * Grand Kirby - shadowshard5 + * GrapeFruitKing - lawlgrapefruit + * Grimmjow - IamGrimmjow + * gundam - gundam823 + * Gwindor - Gwindor20XX + * HanOfTheNekos - BobcatPyrak + * Harmonica - Harmonica1988 + * HaRRicH - UTBigOrangeVols + * Hellraizer - LleroLorraine + * HGR - heroicgammaray + * HM - zfstix + * Holy Excalibur - TheHolyExcalibur + * Homer from 4chan - Homer56712 + * Hurleys - hurleys.van@gmail.com + * Icehawk - IamWesten + * Icon - TehIcon + * idyvino - idysaha + * Inviso - Inviso2004 + * InsaneGamer137 - InsaneGamer137 + * Jack White - symphonia1117 + * JaKyL - jkl25jkl + * jam643d - jam643d + * Janus - XJanus5000X + * jaw - jaw707070 + * Jeff Zero - deucalionix + * Jersey and York - JerseyandYork + * JONALEON - JONALEON1 + * JonthePenguin - OrangePinguino + * joyrock - AngryAeisia16 + * Jukkie - ICPJ + * Justin_Crossing - JustinCrossing + * Kamikaze Potato - KamikazePotato7 + * Karma Hunter - MKarmaHunter + * Kaxon - GFKaxon + * KBM - TehKBM + * KCF0107 - Bullet Bill 0107 + * King Morgoth - kingmorgoth42 + * KingBartz - kbartz87 + * Kisai - PSOKisai + * KJH - SniperKJH99 + * KoolAid - jajjjc + * Korayashi - RyuShade + * Kleenex - KleenexTissue501 + * KommunistKoala - KommunistKoala1 + * Kosmo Trainer - wavewaker + * Kraidfan - FakeObsession + * Lady Ashe - Embok365 + * Laura Aurora - MikuruAURORA + * LavaLord - aethirmordu + * Leebo - Mega Man Leebo + * Leon - Leonhart4 + * Lettuce Kefka - LettuceGearSolid + * linkhatesganon - linkhatesganon + * LinkLegend - rp20345 + * Lisel - SharpPoetic + * Lockes Ragnarok - sharpspoons + * Logicblade - RazorStar7343 + * lol internet - devyfan + * Lopen - TheLopen + * Lord Ephraim - NgageTheTaco + * LtM - DaiKamina + * Lucid - LucidFaia + * Luster Soldier - LusterReloaded + * Mac Arrowny - macarrowny + * MajinTobias - MajinTobias4474 + * MajinZidane - BokoWEAPON + * MalcomMasher - malcolmmasher + * maplejet - ghurag + * Masa/hiko - Masamune3570 + * MasterMage/AdeptofAuir - mrbneat00 + * masterofmarth - masterofmarth7 + * Matrick - Matrick64 + * MaxedOutRyu - MaxedOutRyu + * McBones - ElBurritoFuerte + * McNagah - McNagah + * meche - mecheb8 + * Mega Mana - ManaSeJema + * Megaman703 - flyingcrabcake + * MegamantokoyoEd - crazydom2 + * meisnewbie - meisnewbie + * Menji - g0dlikeskills + * meow - bladeknight9999 + * Merc - mercurialife + * MetaRidley - MetaRidleyX11 + * metroid - BenJeriscool1 + * MicFiend - SteveRko5 + * Minipoooot - Minipoot372 + * Moltar - MasterMoltar1 + * MonkClive - mcconditioner41 + * monolithblue - monolithblue + * MoogleKupo - Triangle Person + * Mr TheMailman - MrTheMailman + * MrStillSmokin - DarkKnightDestin + * MrTomFoolery - MrTomFool + * Mumei - Mumei5 + * My Immortal - myimmortalo0o + * MYC - makeyourchance + * MyWorldIsSquare - MyWorldIsSquare + * MZero - MZero17 + * Naye - SirSlugma + * Ness - Fuzzypickls + * Nevest - Nevest356 + * newusrname - Newusrguy + * Ngamer - ImNgamer + * Ngirl - NintendoGrl1 + * Niorapth - Niorapth + * Not Dave - tehnotdave + * ObscureMammoth - PsychicNess13 + * Omega - Epsilon555 + * onemillion - onemillion48 + * paperwarior - thepaperwarior + * paratroopa - Paratroopa2 + * pars - CanIGetAn07524 + * PepsiPlunge - ThomasxxAnderson + * perfectchaos - perfectchaoslol + * PhantomLink - PhantomRion + * plum - b8plumstrikesbak + * poCari - poCari27 + * Pokalicious - Yami Poka + * poupadis - pppoupadis + * PrinceReva - DoctorSexiness + * PrivateBiscuit1 - PrivateBiscuit01 + * Procrastinater - MrProcrastinater + * ProfitProphet - wordsoftheprofit + * PukeInMyPot - SigmaPrima + * Purple Outsider - almightycinder + * pxlated - PxlatedFever + * Rad Link - RadLink5 + * rammtay - Edwardthegreat86 + * Random Guy - ThatRandomGuy42 + * RappinHobo9292 - RappinHobo9292 * Raven - ZeroSignal620 + * raytan - raytan7585 + * realhifan - rndyjacks33 + * red13n - Red13N + * Redtooth - Redtooth700 + * Regaro_Ukiera - regaroukiera + * RevolverSaro - DaimaouSaro + * RockMFR - RockMFR + * RPGgamer - MobHitmanBoy + * RPGLord - theRPGlord95 + * Rusty - RustyMrMokka + * RX7 - RX7InfinitiIII + * Ry Senkari - rythepokefreak + * Ryoko - Xx Shadow Ryoko xx + * s0ber - is0beri + * SAMUSLINKFRODO - FRODO685 + * SantaRPG - Seismofish + * SB - SailorBacon + * SBell - Vncntvale + * ScareChan - ScareChan + * ScorpionX - ScorpionXSoul + * ScorpioVS - ScorpioVS13 + * Scott Pilgrim - AcePilgrim23 + * SemiFinal vs Belarus - geno713 + * SenorHouseMouse - senorhousemouse + * SensiShadeSlaye/MidgetFetish - sensishadeslayer + * Sess - sdk249 + * Seong Mina - cwistofu + * SEP - SEPDudeWha + * SephirothG - ChesterAArthur2 + * sephsblade - theendcat + * SF_Clowns - CallMeXFactor + * ShadosNeko - shadosneko + * ShadowTheHHFan - LGR72 + * Shadowwolf - Shadowwolf737 + * Shaduln - Shaduln Xerves + * Shake - Shake24m + * ShatteredElysium - Guinnessfinger + * Shoe - HojuSimpsonX + * SHINE - NinkendoWii + * Silvercross - HFDLU + * SirBinro - SirBinroX + * Sir Cobain - CCCCCCCChris + * SmartMuffin - smartmuffin33 + * Smarty - THEMrSmartGuy + * Smurf - smurfsdabomb + * Some Character - SoGa Redux + * somdude - somdude04 + * soten - sonten11 + * SpikeDragon - BerserkSerpent + * ssjgotenks - CReffett + * starcow - SkyeYuki + * Steiner - steinershocker + * stingers - glifer57 + * SubDeity - nefftron + * supdawg - freyjasfinaltear + * SuperAngelo - superangelo128 + * Surskit - H2OSurskit + * Swift - swifticuffs + * swirldude - swirldude + * SwordSaint - SwordSaint892 + * SythaWarrior - DivineSytha + * Tai - Tai223235 + * Taslion - Animeabsolute + * Tazzyboyishere - TazzyTheBoy + * th3l3fty - th3l3fty + * Tha Great One - IceCold713f + * The Beginning - given2fly88 + * the champ - GFaqThechamp999 + * The Cruel Angel - NGA87 + * The Dealer - HeWhoDeals + * The Utility Man - TheUtilityMan + * TheDestoyer - TheDestoyerZ + * TheImmortalSpoon - TheImmortalSpoon + * TheKnightOfNee - TheKnightOfNee + * TheRock - Strife4Life + * Theo - RyuukoRanbuHurts + * thundersheep - thundersheep3 + * Timbrwlvz - Timbrwlvz1 + * TimJab - djsextank + * tirofog - tirofog444 + * Tom Bombadil - HeroicBombadil + * TomNook - Watts ZX ZX + * turbopuns - punsofturbo + * tranny - transience242 + * TRE - TeamRocketElite7 + * TVontheRadio - iamayoungliar + * tyder - silver50n + * 'ubaris - Vyseris + * Ulti - Ultimaterializer + * User728 - YanksJS805 + * VicPez - Vick Pez + * Vincent - VincentLauw + * Vil MrBucket/Chuckles - Cluckles5713 + * Vlado - BMVlado + * voltch - lordvoltch + * WalrusJump - walrusessence + * Wang - Wanglicious666 + * War - War13104 + * Warning_Crazy - wartank777 + * WedgeAntilles - WedgeAntilles006 + * weggles - weggleskicksass + * White Rabbit - cmb11731 + * WhiteLens - HyperKnight2510 + * Wigs - WoodwindWhrlwind + * WVI - WVIYES + * Xenobi - Xenobi712 + * X-Shake - XiahouShake + * XIII - XIIIiscool + * XtremeCarnotaur - XtremeCarnotaur + * XxSoulXx - XxSoulxX5 + * Yankees - lyanks2002 + * yazzy - yazzie14 + * Yesmar - Ramsters8806 + * yo - yoblazer33 + * Yonex - YonexWielder + * Yoshifan - yoshifan823 + * Zachnorn - Zachnorn + * Zazi - snowpork + * Zea - zeaimo + * Zen - ThunderousZen + * ZetSword - electronicphoton + * ZX_Lucian - zxlucian77 + See Also * Youtube - List of youtube accounts of Board 8ers * E-mail - List of e-mail addresses of Board 8ers Category:Board 8 Category:Acronyms Category:Article of the Week winners